Fluids are often sold to consumers in a variety of different types of containers. The bottles can then be designed so the consumer can squeeze or tilt the bottle to eject the fluids. Depending on the thickness of the fluids, for example shampoos, which have a higher viscosity then water, are more difficult to eject from a bottle by simply tilting the bottle. Bottles with higher viscosity fluids often have to be squeezed, shook upside down, or hit by the consumer's hand to help eject the fluids. This can lead to a large quantity or greater then needed quantity of fluid being ejected all at once. The aid with the ejection of fluid, whether it be a higher viscosity or low viscosity fluid, the present invention provides for a bowl configured to be attached directly to the neck of the bottle, which permits the bottle to be squeezed such that the a specific amount of fluid can be moved from the bottle to the bowl. Other advantages over the prior art will be described below.